


Nightmares

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: :), F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I will give him a hug, Light Angst, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, Riddle needs a hug, Riddle's angsty past, Sleepy Cuddles, is it thou?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: When Riddle has a nightmare about the time he overblotted the reader offers him the hug he really needs
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Reader
Kudos: 92





	Nightmares

It was late at night and yet somehow you were still awake. You were laying on your bed comfortably stretched out in a tank top and lounge shorts. The fan on the dresser blew a soft breeze around the room and the TV volume was just at the minimum to hear.

With a content sigh you slumped deeper into the comfy blankets. You were idly watching the TV when you heard a gentle knocking on your door.

Who could that be at this time of night?

"Coming!" You called.

You slipped on your slippers and hurried to the door. You didn't bother checking the peephole and swung it open. A small body slammed into you, nearly knocking you down onto the floor.

"What—?" You looked down at the red haired individual who had their face pressed into your chest, "Riddle?"

"I'm sorry..." His voice cracked.

"Riddle...?" It was then you felt a damp feeling on your shirt. His small hands gripped onto your tank top tight bunching the fabric in his shaking fists.

You placed your hand on his head and gently stroked his hair unsure what was going on.

"What are you doing awake at this time?" You asked softly.

It was clear the boy was horribly distressed by the way how his arms nearly suffocated you like as if he let go at least by the slightest, you would fade in his arms.

His face was buried between your two breasts but you were able to understand his muffled word.

Nightmare.

"Oh? I hate those too." You sighed, "Especially the embarrassing ones of being naked in school. Was that what this nightmare was about?"

He shook his head no as he softly sobbed into you.

"Bad one?"

He nodded, yes.

"Oh boy. It was one of those ones huh?" You knew Riddle since childhood.

You had met him through Trey and became very close to him as he told you horrid tales of his smothering mother. Riddle sniffled.

You gently pulled him away and he peeled off of you just enough so you could see his face. His downcast silver eyes were blurry with tears and his face was flushed from overexertion of his lungs.

"How about I make us a couple mugs of hot cocoa and we can chill? I'll even add in those little colorful marshmallows you like."

Riddle softly nodded and you wiped away a tear trail on his cheek. He sat down on your bed and you hurried over to your little kitchen section.

You brewed a couple cups of hot cocoa before handing one off to Riddle. He thanked you softly as you carefully settled down beside him.

"So what's up? You nearly tackled me when I opened the door and that's not a good sign." You giggled, making light of the dark times.

Riddle cracked a small smile before his hands trembled. You took a sip before licking your lips well you set yours down on the night stand. You guided Riddle's cup to sit beside yours.

"I had a dream that I...when I blotted..."

Oh no. You knew the boy felt horribly guilty for nearly harming his friends by getting so angry. He had nearly killed you...and all you wanted to do was calm him down.

You placed a reassuring hand over his and softly squeezed it.

"I had... succeeded. When I woke up I was all alone..." His voice choked and you quickly pulled him into a hug.

He clung to you once again wailing into your shoulder just as hard as the day he had changed.

"It's okay Riddle, it was just a nightmare." You shushed him stroking his hair.

"But it could've happened!"

"But it didn't," You reminded, "and Trey, Carson, Ace, Deuce, and I—we all are still here."

That seemed to calm Riddle down much. In about a minute he was quiet and calm. He pulled away and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Do you mind if I...stay?"

"Of course you know I don't mind. C'mon let's cuddle up!"

You laid down and Riddle followed, his head resting on your boobs. He sighed with content as he watched the TV show with you the nightmare becoming a distant memory...


End file.
